New Identity
by TheShetlanderWhoWrites
Summary: Morgan Kirk is the New kid in the BAU, but she isn't all she seems. Who will figure it out, and will it bring danger to all the other members of the team? Quick note: I do not intend to have a romantic relationship between any original character and my own character.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: sorry it takes so long to get to the point, but this is my first fanfic (Woo!). Any comments would be greatly appreciated, and I hope to update it ASAP, but I have exams coming up so I'm probably going to be concentrating on them right now. I have quite a good idea of what is going to happen and I hope you all like it! Also, on another note: I'm British, so I will probably have British spellings of things thanks to autocorrect and the way I was brought up. I also might use the British words for things, but as all of the characters in this fic are American, I'm going to try not to. Thanks!**

I was flicking through a book of names with a picture of a baby on the front, but I wasn't pregnant. My cover had been blown and I needed a new identity. My time in Vegas was up, and I was being moved to a new safe-house in Virginia, where I would start work and stay until I was found again. If I was found again. It had been three years and I hadn't slept without the nightmare I was currently living. I stopped flicking through the book as a name jumped out of the page at me. "Morgan. Unisex. Celtic. Lives by the sea." Perfect. Now I just needed a surname. Morgan Small had a certain ring to it, and it was very suiting considering my just below average stature. Hell, if I was going to be stuck with a name, it might as well entertain me!

After a while of debating with myself, I settled on Kirk. Morgan Kirk. It sounded right, I wouldn't get sick of it, and it tied back to my Father's Norwegian heritage. It was excellent, and it suited me. Bonus.

For the past three years, I had been Suzanne Howard, and all of a sudden, I had to change my name on the off chance I would be brutally murdered or kidnapped since my location had been found. The marshal - Dave I think his name was - filled in all the appropriate paperwork and with that my new identity was born.

"Thank you Dr. Kirk. If you could remain seated for a moment, we will have you on a jet to Virginia in no time." Dave told me, as he stood from my sofa to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if I could pack a bag of belongings to take with me?" Dave nodded, and explained I had to travel light, with no electronics and minimal amounts of clothing that were unlikely to be recognised. Just the bare necessities. Because of these rules, I packed as many books from my "library" as I could manage. I took two pairs of my many converse, a pair of pyjamas and a toothbrush, One pair of black skinny jeans, black and grey striped top, a white linen shirt and a tweed blazer. I knew I didn't need everything on the list, but I couldn't bear to part with some of them. My hold-all was only half full but it was all I was going to take. I knew from experience I would be given an allowance to buy new clothes and furnishings for the new apartment. The government is kind of great in that respect. Well, they are for people under witness protection.

"Ma'am, the car is here to take you to the jet, it's time to go." I nodded to Dave as I took a final, clichéd look around my apartment where I lived as Dr. Suzanne Howard, and left as Dr. Morgan Kirk.

After the tiring four hour trip, I arrived with my marshal guard Dave to the second floor of the Capital Plaza apartments. He handed me the keys to apartment 22, which I unlocked and stepped inside. I turned to Dave, who was still standing outside, thanked him and told him I would call him if I needed anything. "You can go now, Dave." I said to him. He nodded, and turned on his heels, in an almost military like fashion, and left. It was 3AM, and I had plenty of time to get settled in before my job interview that had been set up by Steve and his team for tomorrow morning. In the apartment, there was a suede sofa and a coffee table. Laying on the coffee table was a cell phone and my resumé, complete with my new name. Another look around the apartment showed A small but useable kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom with a closet and a very comfortable looking bed. Which is where I found myself when I woke up four hours later.

As I sat up from what was a very pleasant nap, I shuffled into the bathroom and stared at my messy hair, and the makeup halfway down my face. I turned to my right and I saw a shower so, naturally, I ran the shower. I tamed my fair hair, and picked up the dye that I found in the cabinet. I had said I would dye my hair ginger, and ginger it was. I applied the dye and after an hour, I was clean and looked totally different. Now all I had to do was show up for my job interview, and give my spare key to my neighbour.

I knocked at number 23. Within moments a young, tall man had opened the door. His hair was long and light brown, he wore slightly horn-rimmed glasses over his light brown eyes, and he looked intelligent.

"Uh, hi." I began, mentally kicking myself for being so awkward. "I've just moved in next door at number 22 and I was wondering if I could leave my front door key with you, I have a habit of locking myself out and I would completely owe you one. I'm Morgan, by the way. Morgan Kirk." I babbled, while offering my hand for him to shake. He seemed uncomfortable taking my hand, but shook it nonetheless, perhaps to avoid seeming rude.

"Spencer Reid." he said with a shaky smile.

"Sorry to have to ask, but I'm new to the area. Do you know how to get to the FBI building in Quantico? I have a job interview there in a few hours." I was rambling again, but Spencer Reid didn't seem to mind. He gave me directions and told me remarkable facts. If my degrees in Psychology and Sociology were anything to go by, he was a genius, and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: uh... second chapter! yay! I think that this is a particularly awesome way to procrastinate. I'm still sort of finding my way around how to update and edit and stuff, so sorry about the typos in the last chapter, they should be fixed now. Thanks for reading!**

I walked through the glass door into the BAU, with SSA Hotchner leading the way to his office. Once he had shut his office door behind us, he turned to me.

"I know who you are, and I know who you were Ms. Kirk. Needless to say, you already have the job. I assume you were briefed about why you were sent to join the BAU?" He asked.

"Yessir." I nodded.

"I assume you have also been told about the significance of your current address?" I nodded again. It wasn't by chance that my apartment was directly next to an FBI agent's. "Am I correct in saying you have a PhD in Psychology?"

"And a BA in sociology." I responded.

"Do you prefer Dr. Kirk or Ms. Kirk?" Hotchner asked. I told him that either was fine. During the meeting I was informed that until the buzz around me - or should I say, Suzanne Howard - died down, I would not be placed into the field or asked to profile, as I had no formal training for either. For what was estimated to be a month I would be working alongside Penelope Garcia and, when needed, I would be filing. I knew my alphabet pretty well, so the filing wouldn't be too hard, and from what I was told about Garcia, she seemed nice, if a little eccentric. I was right. As Hotch (I had been corrected. Apparently it was easier that saying 'Hotchner') introduced me to the team, Garcia was the one who stood out most. Her choice of colour combinations was something I could never pull off, but that she wore brilliantly. I knew immediately I would find it difficult working around Agent Morgan. Not because of his personality or how he acted, he seemed nice, but because of his name. It was going to lead to a very confused me. Damn my ability to choose the worst possible name for a situation.

"You didn't tell me it was the BAU you had an interview for." Reid's voice from behind me made me jump.

"Yeah, well, you didn't tell me you worked for the BAU. Or the FBI." But I had already known that. Marshal Dave told me about him on the journey from Vegas. Not in a creepy way, but just so I knew who I was living beside, and how I knew he could be trusted.

"I didn't think you needed to know, also, who leaves their keys with someone they've never met before? Statistically, the chance of being abducted increases if the individual has just moved to a new city, let alone giving the keys to a random stranger I-" I cut Spencer off

"I lock myself out. A lot. It's a bad habit. I can see you have a point about the need to know basis for the job thing, but as we live next to each other, and now work together, I think it highly probable that we will become friends, or at least learn to tolerate each other, wouldn't you agree Dr. Reid?" He nodded as I walked away with Garcia to her 'lair' as we affectionately called it.

"Alright, speak. I can't dig up anything on a Dr. Morgan Kirk with a PhD in Psychology and a BA in Sociology." Crap.

"I used to live in Vegas, if that helps your searchings? Why are you trying to look through my life?" Telling her I lived in Vegas wasn't a lie, I found it much easier to tell a slightly bent out of shape truth rather than a straight-out lie.

"I'm very protective of my babies. I like knowing who we are going to be working with." She had a point. If I had the hacking skills, I would probably be doing the same.

The profiling of the newest member of the team had begun mere moments after she had left with Garcia.

"She has anxiety. She bites her nails and fiddles with her rings more often than she should. She also avoids too much eye contact." Morgan deduced.

"If she has anxiety how did she make it into the bureau? Isn't there some form regulation that means they can't join?" JJ chipped in, still looking over a file, but feeling the need to join the conversation.

"Actually, it depends on the severity of the mental illness. Someone with autism for instance could join, so long as the autism wasn't overly severe. Someone with anxiety could join the bureau, given that the anxiety isn't severe or is being treated. But preferably both." Spencer answered. "And yes, she is showing the telltale signs of anxiety, most notable the nervous tic of biting her nails, but Emily bit her nails when she was nervous so we can't necessarily go on that alone." Reid continued. The profiling lasted far longer than it should, eventually concluding that Kirk was suitable for the job in the BAU, whatever that job may be.


End file.
